Team Eldriche's adventures!
by KylaSoulSongAlchemist
Summary: Kyra awakens to find herself in the middle of a forest with a Pikachu, but she is now a Pokemon with no memories. She recalls being human and knows her name, but nothing else. The world is turning into chaos. A mischievous Gengar has a crush on her, but what happens when she doesn't return his feelings? And is there someone else hidden in the darkness yearning for her affection..?
1. Chapter 1

I heard a voice… a very clear voice.

"Welcome!"

I responded. "Hello?"

"This is the portal that leads to the world of Pokémon!"

"Pokémon?"

"But before I can let you through, I have several questions for you."

"Okay."

"I want you to answer them sincerely."

"Understood."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"OK… Let the interview begin! A test is coming up. How do you study for it?"

"Ignore it and play."

"Can you focus on something you like?"

"Yes."

"When the going gets tough, do you get going?"

"Yes."

"There is a bucket. If you put water in it, how high will you fill it?"

"Full."

"You are offered a choice of two gifts. Which one will you take?"

"Small box."

"You broke a rotten egg in your room! What will you do?"

"Open a window right away."

"A friend brought over something you'd forgotten. How do you thank your friend?"

"Say thank you regularly."

"There is a wallet at the side of a road."

"Turn it in to the police!"

"You're going bungee jumping for the first time. Since it's scary, you decide to test the jump with a doll... And the bungee cord snaps! Will you still try to make a jump anyway?"

"Yes."

"There is an alien invasion! What will you do?"

"Fight."

"You valiantly fight the aliens... But, you are defeated... An alien says to you... "YOU HAVE IMPRESSED US. IT WAS A PLEASURE TO SEE. JOIN US, AND TOGETHER WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD." What will you do?"

"Refuse."

"There is a scream from behind a door! How will you react?"

"Yank open the door."

"A delinquent is hassling a girl on a busy city street! What will you do?"

"Help without hesitation."

"Are you a cheerful personality?"

"No."

"Do you like to noisily enjoy yourself with others?"

"No."

"It's the summer holidays! Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere."

After what seemed to be 53 to 56 questions, the questions finally ended. I was told I was a Charmander. And now…

Where am I?

Is this a dream?

I feel a pleasant breeze.

… I can hear a voice…

I wonder who it is?

"Hey. Wake up. Come one, wake up."

"Hhnn?"

When I got up, I could see a Pikachu with a blue necktie looking down on me. I remember that I was always a short human, but this was ridiculous, so I got up quickly.

"Oh, good! You're okay! I found you passed out, and I got worried."

"Do I know you?"

"Well, I've never met a Charmander before, so no, I don't think so."

"Charmander? But I'm a human! Aren't I..?" I looked down to find that I was wearing my precious pink jacket and dragon pendant with my ouroboros patch on the shoulder of the sleeve… but the Pikachu was right. I was, indeed, a Charmander. "W-what happened?!"

The Pikachu gave me a confused look. "You're a little odd… you're not a psycho, are you?"

"What, n-"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Well, my name is Pikachu. What's yours?"

My name? Oh, yes, my name is…

"Kyra. My… my name is Kyra."

"Kyra… That's… That's a funny name!"

Sweat drop.

"Well, alrighty then."

"H-help me!"

We both heard the scream coming from behind me… and there came a Butterfree, wailing in her despair.

"Oh, you two! P-please… I need help! There was a tremor that opened a fissure, and my precious Caterpie fell in! When I went down to get him, I was attacked from other Pokémon! They must be enraged from the tremor…"

"W-what?! Of course we'll help! Which way?" We both said in unison.

"In Tiny Woods!"

"Alright Pikachu, let's go save that child!" I roared, spewing an Ember attack as I did so.

Xxxxxx

I watched those two noobs rush through the forest into the dungeon called Tiny Woods. The Pikachu I'd enjoy making fun of, but the Charmander… she was so pretty. She wore clothes like a mad woman, though. The red scales on her head, tail, arms, legs, and yellow scales on her belly were luminous and glittered brightly, even in the low-light forest. Every time she stepped into a ray of sunlight – boom! – sparkle. Her smile was cute and charming. Her eyes were simply beautiful, with that gray, green, orange mix… and the look on her face, my God the look on her gorgeous face! It was so serious and had a certain air of cleverness to it. It was a lovely sight.

"Kekekeke…" I could feel my face growing hot.

Medicham caught me in the act.

"Why are you following those two weaklings?"

"… No reason."

"Is it that pretty she-Charmander? You like her, don't you?"

"Shut up."

Ekans caught up. "Hey, guys, what's going on?"

"GENGAR'S GONNA GET A GIRLFRIEND!"

"Hey, shut up! Shut up! I only just saw her!"

"And you're already stalking her!"

"Woa, man, who are we talking about? If you're talking about Persian, first of all, she's mine, and second, you wouldn't have _just_ seen her, because we do have a growing bank…"

"Oh, Ekans, you should have seen it! I just saw Gengar stalking two kids, a Pikachu and the prettiest Charmander I've ever seen! And Gengar had such a silly look on his face. He was smiling and blushi-"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" By now, Gengar's face had turned almost completely red.

"Woooaaaa…. Calm down, bro…"

"You look like a tomato!"

"NNNNNGGGYYYAAAAAAARRRR! STOP IT! SHUT UP!"

"Hey, hey, it's alright… all we need to do is get you to meet her, right?"

"I SAID- wait, what?"

"All we need to do is get you to meet her, introduce yourself, and then you could try and impress her!"

"Nnnnnuuueeeehhh..?" I suddenly felt sick to the stomach at the thought seeing her pretty face up close. My face was so warm at this point, I felt like I had a fever.

"See, if you impressed her, she'd be yours! Not only that, but I'm tired of being the only girl in this group… you guys act really gross sometimes…"

"And I wouldn't mind having her in the group if she's smart."

I couldn't help it. I gave in. "Fine, fine… when do I… we meet her?"

Medicham placed her hands on her hips. "I'll give you a month to gather your nerve! Then I'll drag you to where ever she lives so you can see her!"

"I don't need to gather anything but information on where she lives! We're going to see her in a few days!"

Xxxxxx

I'd been sneezing through most of the Tiny Woods, causing Pikachu to worry. I had only just met him and he was already a good friend. I've heard a rumor that when you sneeze, someone is talking about you, but at this point, it seems like It may just be allergies.

It also feels like something was watching us… mostly me…

Something mischievous…

But something else malicious…

And both feelings had an invasive air to them…


	2. Chapter 2

We've made our way past some Pidgey, Sunkern, and Wurmple and finally made it to the end of the dungeon. Kyra had been sneezing the whole time. Maybe she's allergic to pollen…

I've also been thinking… would she make a good rescuer? Maybe, just maybe… we can make a rescue team together, so that we could help out with other Pokémon together.

I looked around to see Caterpie curled up at a wall. Kyra began to sound like a mother.

"Ooooh, sweetie, it's alright! Come here…"

"M-mommy? Where's my mommy?"

I tried to put on a reassuring tone. "You're mom's waiting for us to take you back to her. Come on, and we'll lead you to her…"

Xxxxxx

I can't help but wonder what Gengar's little crush looks like. I already know she's a Charmander, but I've seen a Charmander before. He was a bit crazy. And from Gengar's reputation, I would think that Gengar would be interested not in a cute little Charmander, but something sexy like a Banette, Delcatty, or my beloved Persian… I let out a soft sigh at the thought of her. She had such grace and beauty. Her fur looked so soft…

I can hear three voices far off, and could see Gengar and Medicham peeking through the bushes, so I slithered up to see what they were seeing. I caught a look at Gengar's babe-to-be. I can see why he likes her. She was very pretty and had green, orange, and grey eyes. Not my type, though. I am stuck on Persian. Besides, if I were to chase after this girl, there's no telling what Gengar would do to me.

I turned my head to see Gengar leaning forward a bit with a crooked (in a goofy way) smile and his face had reddened slightly. I hadn't seen him like this before. It was actually a bit comical. If Medicham hadn't pulled him back a little bit, he would have fallen forward.

Xxxxxx

Oh boy. Oh mah gawd. Kekekekekeke! Man was she good at fighting! What a beautiful Ember attack! They looked like shooting stars… And she was so graceful, too, even when she used brutal attacks like Scratch. And she was so sweet with the little brat. Seemed like she'd make a good mother, 'cause the little thing quieted right down from its crying.

I just mentally slapped myself at that last thought. I hadn't even really met her yet, and I already think she'd make a good mother. What the heck is wrong with me today?

Either way, she's one heck of a girl. I can't let the ruler of Dark World find out about her…

Xxxxxx

After we had brought the Caterpie to its mother, Butterfree, I felt something stir inside me, like I was supposed to be doing this. I wonder why.

The mother thanked us with three berries; pecha, rawst, and oran. The little Caterpie kept staring at us adoringly. It was a bit embarrassing, but I felt like a hero.

When they left, Pikachu hit up a conversation with me, which is something I remember not being used to. Oh well.

"Kyra, do you have anywhere to go after this?"

I shook my head.

"Well then, you can come with me if you'd like."

So I did indeed follow him.

We came across a house with flames lit along either side. It was wonderful! I can't even explain it, but I'm so very happy! Is this what it feels like to want to wag your tail? It must be, because I don't think I've been happier!

"You like it here, don't you? I figured you would…" Pikachu paused. "Hey, Kyra…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you… want to make an exploration team with me? I haven't thought of a name yet, though…"

"Of course I will! And as for a name…" I searched and searched all over my mind's eye for the right name. Then I remembered something… it has significance, I know that much, but I don't know what.

"Team… Eldriche."

"Team Eldriche? That sounds great!"

I couldn't help but smile.

Xxxxxx

"What's she doing at that shabby little house?"

I turned my head to see Gengar's confused face and to see Ekans lower his head as if to signify a shrug. For Gengar to complain about someone else's placement instead of teasing them was quite odd. It was also really funny. I've never seen Gengar fall for someone, let alone hard enough to say something like that, or make him smile with his tongue dragging on the ground like that, or for me to have to pull him backwards, or for him to actually blush.

Xxxxxx

He does not know it, but I am using him for his sight. What a lovely girl… she seems familiar, though. I must meet her. I may also have to get rid of those two boys… Including the one I'm using, since it's obvious he has a thing for her… But until then, I will wait on my darkness shrouded throne and spread my nightmares about the planet…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I practically feed off of reviews. Heh heh heh.

Xxxxxx - Kyra

Groggily, I arose from my bed to find that I was still Charmander. Interesting. But why this happened is something I have yet to find out. And I felt like I was being watched, still. I turned my head to see a flash of purple and then nothing just past my window. Strange… I'll have to deal with that later.

I walked outside to find Pikachu fast asleep at my doorstep, so I awoke him.

"Hunh?! W-what?! Oh, Kyra, it's just you… I was waiting for you, and I guess I dozed off…"

"Obviously. Wonder what's in the mail?"

"Oh! That! Yeah, let's go check that!"

Pikachu opened the mailbox to find a rescue team starter kit and an issue of the Pokémon Newsletter.

"YESSS! I knew it would be here!"

"That what would be here?"

"The rescue team starter kit."

"Whattie what whatta?"

"Rescue. Team. Starter. Kit. They always give it to new rescue teams!"

"We're a who-now? I can't remember diddly squat in the morning…"

"Well… how about I wake you up?"

"Goodsie. Do we have any coffee?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Coffee."

"What about it?"

Facepalm. "What's coffee?"

"A drink that gives you energy."

"Must be a human thing."

"What's a what thing?"

"F*** this, eat the berry." Pikachu held out an Oran berry. Without thinking, I accepted it… receiving the same effect a Monster would give me. Then I remembered. What was a Monster? Must've been something from when I was human. Oh well!

"HheheheheheheahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAAHH Hh!" I busted out laughing from the energy. And I SWEAR I could hear a swoon in the distance.

"Um… maybe I shouldn't have done that… Either way, I wonder if we have any missions."

Pikachu checked the mailbox AGAIN to find it was empty.

"Darn, no job offers…"

"WE'RE DOOOOOOOOOOOMED!"

Just then, a Pelipper came by and dropped off some more mail. I went to check what it was with a tiny rush.

"Is it a job offer?"

"YESSA YESSA YA YA YA! Imma read it…" I used the most robotic voice ever. "'BZZ BZZ BZZ! I HEARD ABOUT YOU FROM CATERPIE. PLEASE. WE NEED YOUR HELP. MAGNEMITE IS IN TROUBLE. A STRANGE ELECTROMAGNETIC WAVE FLOWED THROUGH A DUNGEON… AND IT STUCK TOGETHER MAGNEMITE AND MAGNEMITE. THAT IS NOT ENOUGH TO MAKE MAGNETON. IT'S NOT COMPLETE THE WAY IT IS NOW. PLEASE. WE NEED HELP. BZZ BZZ BZZ.

FROM MAGNEMITE'S FRIEND.'"

Pikachu gave me a funny look. I don't really care, though.

The description said it was at Thunderwave Cave, so that be where we went!

(A/N: I hate going through the dungeon and battle scenes. I won't do them, except for bosses.)

After the rescue of the Magnemite, we were rewarded with 500 Poké, a Rawst Berry, and a Reviver Seed. WIN!

Pikachu headed back to wherever he lived and I was left in my house. I remembered what I saw this morning and decided to check it out. Quietly, although I had my doubts that whatever was there was gone, I got up from my bed. I felt that same being watched feeling. I started to sing to myself something I think came from being human once. "I always feel like somebody's watchin' me, and I have no privacy. O-o-oh."

I walked outside and into the forest nearby and simply called out. "Hey, is someone out there?"

I heard a rustle in the bushes, so I spun on my heels to see a Ghost-type Pokémon, Gengar. He seemed to sigh. Maybe he was tired?

Xxxxxx -Gengar

Well, she caught me. I couldn't help myself but to come towards her pretty voice. (I didn't know it was that pretty! It's mid pitched and occasionally has a bit of a sexy purr to it… yum…) I saw her twirl on her heels, making her fiery tail wave with a touch of grace. I had to sigh.

"Yo." Yo? Yo?! What was I thinking?! Who walks up to a girl and says "Yo"?! Idiot, idiot, idiot! I had to make up for it, so I tried leaning against a tree… that wasn't even there so I fell. I'm such a moron.

"Heh heh heh, you lose your balance, buddy? Here, lemme help you up…" She grabbed my _hand _and helped me to my feet. But what was with "buddy"? Did I just get friend-zoned?!

"I, uh, thought… tree… and uh… no balance…" What was I rambling on about?!

She let herself giggle. I must look like an complete failure. "Hey… so… why are you here?"

"I… um… uh…" My face felt hot. My hands were getting clammy. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Are you okay? You look ill…" She reached up to touch my forehead. Her scales were so smooth… "Oh my, you're burning up!"

"I'm… uh… here to… tell you… something… important…"

"Well, that can wait until you feel better. C'mon. I'll take you inside."

"N-no! I-I'm not… sick. Not i-in the way y-you think…"

"Then what's the matter, honey?" Honey… she called me honey! That was enough to make me toughen up and say it.

"M-ms. Charmander, I think you're very beautiful…" I reached out and took her hands into mine. "and I want to be with you."

Xxxxxx –Kyra

What? What was all this? I can hardly believe anyone would think of me that way! I don't remember much, but I do recall not being liked one bit as a human by other humans. I don't remember who everyone was or what they even looked like or so much as their personality, but I remember that hardly any humans liked me at all! Well, this is a Pokémon… but still. I'm not beautiful, pretty, or even cute for that matter. I remember something else, too. I was showered with compliments before. Again, I don't know who or what did so, but they ended up using me for their own personal gain… and as someone to push around whenever they felt like it.

But I've always had trouble telling the difference.

I appreciate compliments very much because I hardly got them, but…

He had a frightened look on his face, as if he feared being rejected…

What should I do?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Oh my Arceus, I'm so sorry! I was completely swamped with projects and couldn't work on the story… I had 2 math projects, 2 Lang. Arts projects, 1 science project, 2 robotics projects, and 1 Tx History project… 8 projects! Anyways, I'm really, really sorry I couldn't update sooner…

SunnySummer77 – That's exactly how I plan these things. I like to cut off the story to create a bit more suspense. Kekekeke!

Dalek – Thank you!

Xxxxxx -Gengar

She had a strange look on her face – fear, confusion, yet there was also appreciation. Did I scare her?

Xxxxxx -Kyra

Maybe. I… I'll give him a chance. As soon as he breaks my heart, which I've no doubt he will, he's out of the picture.

"Gengar… I… appreciate what you're saying… most only say that to me when they're trying to use me." I took a moment for this to settle in his mind before saying, "Maybe."

His head tilted. It actually seemed rather cute. Then again, I _do_ recalled always adoring Ghost-types. "'Maybe' what..?" This reminded me of what happened in the morning.

"Maybe… I will be with you. Although before that, I need to see how well you can be trusted…" He nodded with a strange look on his face. I didn't even mention my insanity to him. His odd look left him and was replaced with a smirk and then raised an eyebrow.

"So… is this kind of like a trial, keke?"

"Yes. You could say I've had a few… unpleasant experiences with such things before."

He reached for my shoulders and pulled me into a hug. His face was still a little red. Quite amusing. "I'm sure it's not that bad…" He was warm. Probably from all the heat he absorbs. I love warmth… I can't stand the cold. You could say I let go of enough of my pride to curl against him.

"You'll see… you'll see."

"By the way," He pulled away enough to see my face, but not so that he wasn't holding me still. "Are you on a rescue team?"

"Yes, I'm the leader of Team Eldriche. I'm still unsure how that name came to mind, but it sounds familiar to me. Why? Do you have a rescue team?"

"Yeah, I'm the boss of Team Meanies!"

Team Meanies? They must sure be proud of themselves. I began to wonder about my decision about him, but maybe that name was just a show. Or I had hoped.

"We don't always work by the book, though."

I began to pull away.

Xxxxxx -Gengar

I felt her beginning to slip from my grasp. I couldn't let this happen. I tightened my grip just a bit more.

"Did I… say something wrong?"

"You said you don't always work 'by the book'. What exactly does that mean?"

Crap.

"Well, um, sometimes we use moves in battle that aren't allowed…" I lied.

"From what I heard from Pikachu, any move we can learn is a move we can use. You're lying to me." She pulled away more.

No.

NO!

"Kyra, Kyra, I, ugege, I-I…"

THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!

"Well, uge…"

I'M LOSING IT! I screamed at myself in my head for letting something like that slip.

"Gengar…" Kyra's stormy-hazel eyes seemed to pour into my soul, down to the very rotten core of it… "You've only just met me, and you lie to me. You're afraid you're going to lose me by telling the truth. You're ashamed and angry at yourself for lying and 'for letting something like that slip', correct? There is nothing you can hide from me, Gengar. Nothing."

I felt sick. Very, very sick. What does she mean by "there is nothing you can hide"?

"I mean I can read your mind like an open book."

What?

"Exactly."

You're… telepathic...?

"Yes. That is one of my secrets. Not like this one is a biggie."

FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUU! Don't tell me she read about my urges! Ah, damn it, I thought about it!

"You pervert… but I suppose that's normal for any Pokémon," She pulled out of my grasp completely. "But I'd rather not take any chances."

"Kyra, wait…"

"What is it?"

"You said you can basically read minds, so how come you didn't know about my team when we first met a few minutes ago, keke?" Hmph. Maybe her little responses were just a fluke. Maybe _she _was the liar. But I soon found I was wrong.

"I decided to test you. I'd wait until you'd thought you'd said something wrong, and then search your mind."

"Kyra… I'd only just met you… please… don't leave me just like that… I… don't know what it is… but you drive me crazy…"

"I find truth in that. Lie to me again, and I'll cast you aside."

"So… you're giving me another chance?"

"One."

It felt like a whole planet was lifted from my shoulders. And it felt absolutely amazing. I still had a chance with this girl! This girl! Right here! Right in front of me!

"I take it you're exultant."

"I don't know what that means but YAAAAAAAAAAY!" I picked her up and twirled in circles. I would never have done such a thing with anyone else. And she actually laughed! I made her laugh! I made her laugh!

Xxxxxx – Kyra

Well, this is interesting. He's only just met me, and he was so afraid of losing me that he lied to me. It's a little strange, but that's almost sweet. Almost. I couldn't help myself but laugh. His mind went aflutter when I did so. When he set me down, we were both so dizzy that we collapsed at each other's side. The feeling of affection put a knot in my stomach.

But I could feel something else, still.

Another gaze.

Possessive. Intrusive. Interested. Amazed. Angry. But most of all, longing. Deep and sullen longing. And then it was gone, though the feeling of that gaze being torn from me was almost painful.

But it was not my pain.

I turned my head to see Gengar admiring me. But what of me? "_She's so beautiful when she looks all serious and stuff… I wonder why she's so serious and stuff? Stuff… I like stuff. I don't know what stuff I'm thinking about. Oh well. She's got a pretty wetty face. I want to pet her face. What if she thinks that's weird? I shouldn't pet her face. I wonder how she got telepathy… maybe she's uber smart and stuff… stuff… STUFF…"_

This Pokémon was obviously starstruck.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: *Posts new chapter* (Please don't hate me…) Well, I'm back. I have honestly no excuse for why I didn't update besides being lethargic. I fail. FAIL. I'm probably going to start making these shorter due to the fact that I need to plan these out better. That last chapter was pretty much just me winging it. Ugh.

SunnySummer77- Yeah, I think it's simply rude if I don't give shout outs. Besides, I find it easier if I just post answers along with the story because I'm lazy, heh heh. As for your question, Gengar was not the one staring at Kyra. There will be revelation when I get there… possibly a few hints in this chapter… there were also hints in an earlier chapter. It's something that Gengar said. But I'm also going to say, as another hint, that I won't be doing just RRT. I'll be combining RRT and Explorers of Time/Darkness. However, I have no clue how I'm going to do that, so, yeah… PM me if you have a guess of who was staring at Kyra, as to not spoil it for Dalek and Love Stories Fan. Tee hee!

Love Stories Fan- Yep, the Ghosteh ish a sucker. And thank you! It's especially interesting when Gengar and Charmander aren't even in the same egg group! XD

Xxxxxx - ?'s POV

I cannot believe what I have just seen. My own underling… with the female _I _desire! I swear… I _swear_ I will make him suffer for this! I will make him suffer…

With a sigh, I tore my gaze from my beautiful wife-to-be… but that sent a shockwave of pain straight to my chest. It slowly turned into a simple dull pain.

I opened a portal to Dark World, my domain. The farther I went, the more it hurt…

But I will have to deal with that for now… I'll make her mine later.

My main priority is how to punish that Gengar.

Xxxxxx- Kyra's POV

"Hey, Gengar..?"

"Yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeesssssshhhhh?"

"Did you just get the feeling that you were being watched..?"

"Mmm… maybe… I wasn't really… paying… attention." Gengar said with a worried face, desperately searching his mind to make sure he wasn't lying.

"It's alright. You don't have to put your memory on overdrive."

"Thank you. What kind of watching feeling was it?"

"Well, if I were to add it all up, I'd say jealous and lustful."

"Looks like someone else wants you. I don't like that," He sat up straight, his eyes narrowed and his usual smile upturned. "I don't like that at all."

"Oh, please. What are the odds of two falling for me? I'm not that desirable!"

He turned to me, no longer with an angry look, but more of a sad one. "You… were made fun of a lot… weren't you?"

"I don't remember much about it, but yes."

"Thaaaaaat's why you didn't trust me…"

"Yes."

"Well, you know what?" He pulled me close. "Those Pokémon that made fun of you, they're just stupid and jealous. I bet they wanted to be just like you."

I gave him a weak smile. That was about as much as I could manage without bursting into tears.

We stayed for a while in silence. That is, until I noticed it was starting to turn light.

"Oh, crap!"

"Keke?" Gengar gave me an amused look. "I didn't think you were capable of cussing."

"Whelp, I am when I'm surprised or angry. Do you know what time it is?"

"Uh-"

"It's nearly dawn. We should both go get some rest, so we can work with our teams."

"Dang… time flies."

"It certainly does." I leaned in to kiss his cheek, giving him that goofy love-struck look again. "I'll see you soon, alright?"

"Kekeke, okay…"

With that, we both parted to head back to our homes.

Xxxxxx – Persian's POV

It's been a long day running the bank. I've found once again that Team Meanies' Ekans was staring at me in an odd way earlier today. What a freak. Does he think he can frighten me? Because he does not. He's stupid and cruel for joining that team. Medicham doesn't scare me either. Now, it's that Gengar that puts me on edge. But there's been something different about him. He almost seems… sweet? No, he can never be sweet. He's a lot happier than he is cruel as of now… maybe he's distracted? Definitely. But there are different kinds of distraction. It wasn't mischievous, well, by much. He's possibly planning something. But all in all, it seemed more of a moony look than anything. How strange. I decided to go over this with Kangaskhan.

"So what do you think is up with him?"

"Well, it seems to me that the boy has a crush." Kangaskhan said with a smile.

"He did seem, I'll quote my thoughts here, moony."

"You're very observant! Say, did he ask you anything about a Charmander?"

"Mommy, what's a Charmander?" The little Kangaskhan said from his mother's pouch.

"A Charmander is a fire-type Pokémon that evolves into Charmeleon and then Chariziard."

"Like Team A.C.T.'s Chariziard?"

"Yes, that's right honey!" Mama Kangaskhan cried out in joy, proud of her little boy.

"Your kid is adorable. But no, he didn't ask about a Charmander. He did, however, seem to mumble about one, with more of a goofy grin than his usual, cruel one. In fact, he was being so moony, Medicham had to lead him to the bank, pick him up several times from falling on his face, and elbow him to remind him that he was supposed to put his Poké in the bank."

"Oh, my! That's what I saw as he headed over to my storage! What he asked me after having me put some of their items away was, and I quote, 'M-ms. Kangaskhan? Have you seen a Charmander with a pink jacket and a silver necklace come by with a male Pikachu? Like, a really, really pretty Charmander?' I simply had to smile."

"Oh, wow. He sure trusts you."

"Well, I do treat him like I do my own child sometimes, even though he is a buffoon."

"What's a buffoon, mommy?"

"A very silly Pokémon that doesn't think much about their actions."

"I thought it was silly when he came over here and he was making that funny face. He looked like a tomato berry."

Kangaskhan let out a hearty chuckle. "Yes, he did, didn't he, sweetie?"

"Hmm… now we have a bit of a lead. We need to find out who this girl is so that we can warn her not to trust him. He is known for trickery. So it's a female Charmander with a pink jacket and a silver necklace?"

"Yes, He also mentioned something about stormy-hazel eyes. So I suppose she has hazel irises with a grey outlining?"

"I've only heard of a hazel-eyed Charmander before. I've only seen Team A.C.T.'s blue-eyed Chariziard."

"Perhaps that's what won him?"

"Well," I stretched out, yawning. "I also heard something about a beautiful flame. Maybe her tail-fire is brighter than most?"

"Oh dear, are you tired? Perhaps you should go back to your home and get some rest, and we'll continue this 'investigation' later. Besides, maybe that Charmander will come around tomorrow."

"That seems wonderful." I rose to my feet and nuzzled the little Kangaskhan. "Goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, Ms. Persian!"

"Goodnight, dear!"

Xxxxxx

A/N: Yeeeeep, that's pretty much all I can think of for right now. FAIL. AGAIN.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, I could've worked on this earlier; I just didn't really know how to approach it. My apologies. And since school is starting for me very soon it may be more difficult to update as often as I like. Oh well. School is my first priority.

Another thing, we'll be checking on this mysterious figure at least once in each chapter until further notice. Yep.

SunnySummer77- Thank you very much for understanding! I'm glad you're not one of those "OH MY GOSH YOU HAVE TO UPDATE NOW" kind of person. And do tell who you think it is when you get around to it~!

Xxxxxx- ?'s POV

I felt another sharp pain in my chest. What had happened _this _time?

Sadly, I do not simply have the time to stalk- NO. I AM NOT STALKING HER. It's not like… not like she wouldn't love me back… is it..?

She will love me…

Won't she..?

No… she won't. I am a monster. Why would someone so precious ever fall for the maker of nightmares? All who know me… they fear me…

Just as she would. She would flee from me like everyone else.

And that is why… that is why I have to make her love me.

I set myself at my throne, nightmares flowing around the room freely.

Now, what to do about that Gengar? It's obvious that he's in the way. Perhaps I'll kill him. No, no, that won't work. She'll miss him. I have to make her hate him. But how?

Ah, yes. She must've told her about that feeling I gave her. I must keep giving her that feeling. The more she feels, the more she knows… no one knows the softer side of me… I… want only her… to see that side…

It's so lonely here…

I shook myself free from that last thought. I have my nightmares. _They _keep me company. I need only her as another to be with.

Where was I? Oh yes, that feeling. She must've told him about the feeling of need I gave her, and he's greedy. He must not like when I give her that feeling. Jealousy will be his downfall. Jealousy and vengeance.

I recall that they were talking about telepathy at one point. It's good that she's telepathic. It means I can talk to her from a distance. But in order for that to work, we need to have a bond. I must find a way not only to drive away that Shadow Pokémon, but to make her bond with me. I must somehow make her think of me. But I do not know how to approach the creature…

"M'lord?"

"Eh?!" The voice of the Banette in front of me snapped me out of my thoughts.

"M-m'lord, you've been acting a bit strange…"

"And?"

"W-well… w-w-we're a b-bit c-c-concerned ab-bout you…"

"It's nothing. Stay out of it."

"Y-yes, M'lord…"

With that, I am once again left to myself.

All I need to do is slip a Jealousy Potion into one of Gengar's drinks, giving him the Rivalry ability. I shall send Banette with it later. It would also be of my concern to raise his aggression. Well, my nightmares can take care of that.

Then I can attempt to bond with her. And if… I… succeed… I…

I leaned back against my throne. I could feel my face grow very hot. It was like I was ill. And yes, I was ill. I was ill with a disease called lovesickness.

Xxxxxx- Kyra's POV

I can feel it again. I can feel that extreme lust, passion, and jealousy as I try to sleep. It swallowed me. But it wasn't like I was being watched.

"Az'thoo!"

I sneezed. Someone's talking about me. That may be it. This thought relaxed me, and I drifted into a dream.

What? Where am I?

Maybe… this is a dream?

Oh? There's someone here?

But… they're gone… fading…

I arose from my bed and looked around. I remembered I had another dream, but nothing else. I made my way outside to check my mailbox. Nothing. Then I began to hear the footsteps of my partner, Pikachu.

"Well, you're up early, Kyra!"

"Yerp."

"Anything in the mailbox?"

"Not a thing."

"Hmm… that's a shame. Well, we've only just started. We should check Town Square, and then Pelipper Post Office. There should be jobs posted there. Follow meh."

When we made our way over to the Town Square, not too far from my house, I noticed the place was lively and happy. However, it was a bit tense. Ugh. Happy Pokémon. This'll be great. They're going to try and force their optimism on me.

"Over there is Keckleon Shop," Pikachu pointed out a stand to our left with two different colored Keckleon. "The Felicity Bank," Farther ahead, another stand with a beautiful-looking Persian. "Gulpin Link Shop," Across the path from the Felicity Bank was another stand with the said Gulpin. "And Kangaskhan Storage. Whatever we store there will stay there until we take it out. You might like Kangaskhan. She's a nice lady, and her baby's adorable."

"Eh… how old is the kid? Like, are they old enough to speak and walk on their own?"

"Yes, but not enough for him to go off on his own. In truth, he's a little kid, not really a baby."

"Good. I'm afraid of babies."

"Afraid of babies?!"

"Well, I'm afraid I'll hurt them… they're so fragile, y'know? I don't remember much, but I remember someone handing me a baby and I almost started crying."

"Wow. The fragility part makes sense, though."

"Yeah… hey, is that..?" I spotted something shiny at the Keckleon Market stand.

"Is that what?"

I walked over to the stand.

"Why, hello there! You must be the young Charmander that Gengar keeps muttering about!"

"Oh, he talks about me?"

"Wait, you've already met him?"

"Yes. He's a bit of a softy."

"Kyra, what are you talking about?"

"Oh, hey Pikachu. We're talking about my boyfriend."

"You have a boyfriend?! I mean, I guess that's normal. You are very pretty. But wow…"

"You're dating that monster?!"

"Gengar? Yeah. He knows not to lie to me, or I'll dump him."

"You know he and his team are no good, right?"

"Yeah. He admitted it. I made him."

"Be careful with yourself, little lady. He's not the good kind."

"I know. I plan on straightening him out. Now, I noticed one of your merchandise."

"Wha? Oh, yes, yes! My apologies! What has your interest?"

"Is that a pair of regular glasses?"

"Yes. Is your vision impaired?"

"Slightly. How much does it cost?"

"Since they're regular glasses, 20 Poké."

I turned to Pikachu. "Could we get those?"

"Oh, sure."

With the glasses purchased and placed on my face, I could see thing a lot clearer. "Wow. I never realized how elaborate your designs are, Misters."

This was replied with many "awws" and "You're too kind, miss."

"Nonetheless, thank you very much!" I gave them a bow and left for the Felicity Bank with Pikachu.

It was the same thing everywhere else. "You're dating _him_?!" and "Be very careful, miss…" Not only that, but all around town, we heard of all kinds of disasters going on. My first thought was about tectonic plates. Oh well.

We made our way to a building in the shape of a Pelipper's head. Obviously the post office. Beside it was a billboard with jobs posted on it. There were two for Tiny Woods. One was simple. All we had to do was rescue a Poochyena. But the second one was a little odd. It was called "Kill LONLiNESS."

Now, at first I thought it was a lost Pokémon that didn't know how to spell or use capitalization correctly, but that's not what the description told me.

"LONLiNESS the Eevee is a curse. The curse destroys everyone. Kill LONLiNESS. Destroy the curse."

What? Now, surely that can't be right. Either way, my morbid curiosity made me accept the job. But I won't kill… LONLiNESS unless I have to.

Pikachu caught a peek at the job. "We aren't really going to kill a Pokémon, are we?"

"I don't plan too. This job seems like a misunderstanding. I only want to know more about this LONLiNESS figure."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Reviews make me work faster! Encouragement is the key. :3

SunnySummer77: Yes, he is pretty bad. However, as it is, he's looking like he will change. At least, he will if the figure's plan doesn't work… (insert creepy smile here)

Reading-is-4-life: No worries – your wish has been granted. Enjoy.

Xxxxxx- Banette's POV

I don't know why I'm doing this, but if I don't, the Lord of Darkness will not be pleased.

Apparently he wants the Gengar drugged with a potion that will increase his testosterone, adrenaline, and oxytocin. I believe the combination will increase jealousy.

I also noticed that when I spoke with M'lord, he said "It's nothing. Stay out of it." Obviously that means there _is _something going on. And then he sends me out on this jealousy mission. Being one of his closest assistants, I'm rather upset with the fact that he won't tell me what's wrong. He can trust me. He can always trust me.

Ugh, I'm starting to sound homosexual again. If I start mumbling about M'lord again, I'll get teased for being homosexual. But I'm not. There's nothing wrong with worrying about another male. It doesn't mean I'm gay, either. Pfft. It's just a bit of worry. That's all. Heh.

His eyes are rather pretty, though.

Heh heh.

Heh heh heh heh heh.

Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh.

Alright, now I'm creeping myself out. I need to stop overthinking these things. Back to work! Now, where to find that Gengar?

Xxxxxx- Kyra's POV

As we made our way through Tiny Woods, we noticed the differences immediately. It was dreary. Everywhere we looked, "CURSED" was written in blood. I could sense that Pikachu was beginning to feel sick.

"Kyra," He began to whimper. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Well, if LONLiNESS is truly a curse, then we have to find a way to lift it. Besides, we need to rescue that Poochyena."

"O-oh, I forgot about Poochyena!" From that comment, he grew some more courage. "We need to save them! And if we find a way to lift the curse if there is one, then we'd be helping more!"

So eager to help. A little weak right now, but his heart's in the right place. I'm proud to be his partner.

And then I heard a wail from our left. It put Pikachu's fur on end, and made my stomach turn. "Let's go." Without further command, we ran toward the source. What we found was just what we were looking for; a Poochyena and an Eevee.

The Poochyena was hanging on a branch by a limb, struggling to hang on. His flank was covered in his own blood. His face was streamed with tears.

And the Eevee… he was a mess. Not only was he crying, but there was fur matted on his face that looked to be _from _crying. His fur was torn and dirty, his ear slightly torn. I could see his ribs from where we were standing, ten feet away, and still unnoticed.

"Go away! You're a curse! You'll only kill me! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"I'm not a curse! I can prove it! If you jump, I'll catch you, I promise! Please, just trust me!"

"No!"

"I can help you! Please!"

By now, both were shaking.

"Pikachu," I murmured to my partner. "Go around and climb the tree. Help Poochyena and use your badge to rescue him. We can both talk to LONLiNESS in private. I simply can't believe that he's a curse."

"Done deal." Pikachu did as he was told. When he reached Poochyena, LONLiNESS freaked out a bit.

"W-who are you?"

"I'm part of a rescue team. I can take care of Poochyena."

Just before he shone his badge on him, Poochyena said emotionlessly "He is the curse. The reason everyone here is dead."

With Poochyena safe, I came into LONLiNESS's view. He flinched and tucker his matted tail between his legs.

"Don't be afraid; I just want to talk to you."

"You… won't… run from me? You won't try to… kill me?"

"No. Not unless I find that you're lying about certain things."

And that's when _it _began.

"_Of course he'd lie…"_

"_He'll trick you…"_

"_And then he'll kill you…"_

"_Just like he did us…"_

"He's young and malnourished! Do you _honestly think _I'm that stupid?! I don't know what you voices are, but your energy is _FILLED _with treachery!"

"_So you'll take the curse's burden..?"_

"_Stupid girl…"_

"_You've no clue what you've gotten yourself into…"_

"_We expect to see you in the afterlife…"_

And then it stopped.

"What the **** was that?"

"T-they're… they're… uurrr…"

The young Eevee looked like he was going to be sick.

Once again, my motherly instinct took over. "Oohh, honey, it's okay… you don't have to answer anything just yet… why don't we take you home first?"

"Home?"

"Yes. My home. And if I deem you worthy, you're home." Back to being official.

"Home..?"

"Yes."

LONLiNESS's lip quivered and tears continued to fall one after the other. It took me this long to notice that Pikachu was standing on his left side.

"Hey, I don't think you're bad. C'mon, we'll take you to Kyra's house."

It was a very quiet walk. Any Pokémon we passed ran, earning a sob from LONLiNESS each time. When we reached my house, LONLiNESS collapsed in exhaustion. He began to cry.

"I-I'm sorry! I don't want to get your floor dirty… I promise I'll clean up, you don't have to raise a paw or claw!"

"You're covered in dirt, your fur is matted, you're starving, and you're worried about the floor?"

"You… you don't care?"

"Of course not. As long as I can walk, it should be fine. And as for food, I'll go to Pelipper's Post Office, collect our reward, and get us some berries from the Keckleon Brother's stand. Pikachu, can you stay with him?"

"Oh, sure. Is it okay if he lays down in your bed?"

I flinched a little at the grammar. "Uh… it's… 'lies', not 'lays'… and I'm perfectly fine with that."

"R-really..?" LONLiNESS looked up at me from the floor, his knees still buckled.

I responded with a smile and an "Of course you may."

When I reached the Poochyena waiting for me, all I got was "Did you kill it?" "I thought you were a goner!" and "I'm so glad you came to save me from that curse!"

After I got the reward from Pikachu's rescue, I asked a few questions regarding the incident. All I ever got was "He's a death curse." Oh well. I can get more information from LONLiNESS himself.

Xxxxxx- ?'s POV

I suppose sending the Ghosts to where LONLiNESS was accessible to her was a good idea. I hate doing it, but her protective and motherly nature will help with Gengar's soon to come advanced jealousy. She'd be cooing over the Eevee's well-being, possibly affectionately. My only hope is for this impulsive idea not to backfire on me by her falling for him, too. No, he's much younger than her.

Now, how to approach her when she's available? Should I simply come to her and say "hello"? No, that's ridiculous. My dark presence would frighten her and other Pokémon, thus making her protective. I must be ambiguous, and I must manipulate her dreams. Then I will slowly reveal my form. And when I am fully revealed, maybe, probably not, but maybe, she'll accept me.

And what will I do when I fully reveal myself? Hm. Despite the way she is, she does not seem accustomed to romance.

So be it. I'll ease her into the idea. Just, just… not now…

Though I hate to admit it, I do not yet have the courage to approach her. At least not in such a forward way.

Xxxxxx- Gengar's POV

We made a good deal of Poké, and without doing much work. Now it was time to see if there was anything of worth in the Town Square.

Xxxxxx- Banette's POV

Getting the potion down the furry beast's throat was easy. He bought an elixir, drank half of it (most likely to speed up his energy-gaining process), and handed it to Medicham. All I had to do was lower my visibility to zero, tap her shoulder once, and while she wasn't looking, I poured the solution into the elixir.

Gengar's team was a bunch of screw ups.

Xxxxxx- Kyra's POV

Walking into town, I noticed my boyfriend along with two other Pokémon. They must've been his team, so I decided to introduce myself. My entrance didn't go unnoticed. His friends started poking at him, and looked like they were giggling. Not only that, but the town square seemed to quiet down a bit.

"Hello, Gengar."

"K-kyra, you got glasses!"

"Yes, my sight is awful. I can't read from far off, and sometimes it's hard to tell rock from wood."

"Then how are you so good at aiming?"

"Always aim at where your enemy will be, instead of where they are."

The taller one spoke. "Well, you're pretty and smart! I like you!"

"Gengar, you have yet to introduce me to your… team?"

"Oh, I… Oooooohhhhh, right, right! I'm sorry! This is Medicham-"

"Hiya, girlfriend!"

"Ehh, hi..?"

"And this is Ekans… Ekans?"

The assumed "Ekans" was busy staring at Persian, only a little ways off.

"Ekans!"

"Oh, what? What'sss going on?"

"Say hello to my girlfriend, Kyra!"

"Oh, um, hi, sorry."

I couldn't hide my smile.

"Infatuation is difficult to control, is it not?"

"It's not-"

"I'm just teasing. Don't mind me, heh."

Gengar gave him an odd look. Though I couldn't tell exactly what it was. _If she teases you, that may mean she likes you…_

"Relax, hon. I tease for my own amusement."

Gengar leaned to his right slightly, embarrassed. "So, uh, how was your day? Did you eat any iron?"

"What? Oh, you smell the blood!"

"_BLOOD_?!" Gengar grabbed my shoulders. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! It's not my blood, and I wasn't the cause."

"Then how-"

"Someone we rescued was hurt."

"Oh, err… where's your team?"

"Oh, Pikachu? He's with our client at my house."

"Your client? He? At your house? What? And why is Pikachu there? And shouldn't your client already be taken care of?"

"First of all, relax. Second of all, our client is still hurt and needs to be looked after. He's starving, hurt, and I'm afraid he may have psychological problems, and I intend to help him out of it."

"So you're saying you're letting another male stay at your house?"

"Don't get jealous, Gengar. It's business. We can still be together, but if you have a problem with Team Eldriche's doings, then you can stay out of my team's way."

He only stared at me, obvious jealousy and hurt glowing in his eyes. That was the last thing I saw from him before I walked over to the Keckleon Brothers.

"We warned you, Miss…"

"I know. I should have listened. I only hope I can drive out his jealousy. But to cut to the chase, do you happen to have any berries?"

"Oh, oh yes! Lots! What do you need, Miss?"

"Hm, do you have Oran, Pecha, and Persim?"

"Of course! How many would you like to buy?"

"Well, rescuing Poochyena gave me a bigger budget for today, and I have a client to take care of, so how about thirty each?"

"Deal!"

Xxxxxx- LONLiNESS's POV

It's been twenty minutes. Kyra isn't coming back. They never do…

I choked back a sob.

"What's wrong?"

"She isn't coming back you know." I gave Pikachu a sad look. "Please don't leave me. You won't come back, either."

"Trust me, she's coming back. I've only been a team with her for a few days, but I can already tell that she's not like that."

I can't believe him. She won't come back, even if Pikachu seems so sure.

"Hey…"

He startled me!

"What was going on back there? Was Poochyena your friend?"

"… no… I only wanted to h-help him… but… he's like… the rest…"

"What did they do? The rest, I mean."

"They abandoned me. My name… my full name has been Abandoned LONLiNESS for a long, long time…" I knew I was crying, but my face fur had been wet too long and matted. I can't feel it.

"Guys, I'm back!"

She… she's back?! Oh, thank Arceus she came back!

"You came back…"

"Of course," She dragged in her treasure bag. "Why wouldn't I?"

"U-um," I stumbled when I tried to get up. "Do you need any help?"

"Wha? Oh, no, it's alright, hon. You need some rest."

I lied back down. She dragged her bag over and sat beside me. I could smell berries. She took what looked to be an Oran berry out of her bag and handed it to me. "I think this'll help you. It should give you more energy. When that happens, we can give you a bath. You'll feel much better afterwards. I promise."

I took one bite, and that was all I needed to feel a lot better. I finished it quickly. I can't really explain how it felt. It was almost foreign.

I heard Kyra laugh. "You feeling better already?" I nodded shyly.

"Awesomesauce. Let's get your fur untangled."

They helped me clean myself up by a nearby pool in Kyra's house. It took a while, but I felt a ton lighter afterwards.

I was fed more, and given a bed. And then came that horrible question.

"Would you be willing to tell us about yourself?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Meow meow meow. Meow meow. Meow meow meowmeow. Meow. Schoolwork. Meow. Warning, there is slight yaoi, or boy's love, in this chapter. Nothing bad, really. Just cuddles. And Kyra's admirer has his identity revealed here by Banette. But still I have to say… YESH YAOI!

SunnySummer77: Yes, he is quite strange. He has a Creepypasta. Well, we'll find out how things go from here.

Reading-is-4-life: Well, here's an update.

Xxxxxx- Kyra's POV

I saw the horrified look on his face. The kind of look that said "I will die here." That cold, frozen look. I searched his mind on any detail about this, but all I could sense was fear. Fear in the form of madness. But what was he afraid of? What _exactly_?

"I… I…" He looked as though he was going to be sick.

"It's alright," I lowered myself to my knees, which wasn't much, and placed my hand on his cheek. "You can tell me what you're comfortable with."

"They… think… I'm… a… curse… but you… already… know… that…"

"And are you?"

"No! No, I'm not a curse! I refuse to believe it!"

"What happened to the Pokémon in the forest?"

"S… suicide."

"Why?"

"The Ghosts."

"The ones who tried to convince me that you were evil?"

"Yes."

"What did they do?"

"They want me dead."

"What did they do, LONLiNESS?"

"I don't know. But they're all dead. They joined the Ghosts."

"Alright. When did this start?"

"Red."

"Red?"

"Human. His name is Red. He killed Raticate in battle. Blue wasn't the same anymore. Blue… Oh, Blue!"

The young Eevee was shaking very badly, tears streaming his face. "Blue told me I was a curse, that I was the whole reason Raticate died, and that I had caused all those people to crowd the boat! 'Raticate is dead because of you and Red! You are a curse!' he said, but I'm not! I'm not a curse! I AM NOT A CURSE!"

With that, he turned into a sobbing, screaming heap. Everything he said was not a lie. However, he was beginning to believe that he was, indeed, a curse. I do not believe he is a curse. How could anyone turn such a small child into a monster to the outside world? Who would possibly do that?

At this point, Pikachu and I had already wrapped our arms around him.

All I could feel was soft fur and tears.

Gengar could say whatever he wanted. He could say I'm a cheater. He could say I'm a liar. But I'm not. LONLiNESS is a child, and a child that needs to be protected and loved. He's younger than me, much younger. Why would I possibly date someone so young? Whatever Gengar says, LONLiNESS is my friend.

Xxxxxx- ?'s POV

I saw it all happen. I know LONLiNESS' entire story already. I know the reason everyone believes he's a curse. He is not a curse. That much I do know. Putting Kyra with someone drenched in insanity via guilt and disbelief will keep her around him, helping him. Protecting him. Holding him.

Loving him.

AND NOT ME.

I slammed a Shadow Ball at the nearest wall. At least Banette went through with his mission. And surely she wouldn't fall for the dead. Much less a dead one that looks like a living child much younger than her.

It still hurt. _I _wanted to be held. _I _am lonely. What's more, I've had to deal with my loneliness much longer than he. But it was part of the plan to get Gengar off of her. I really need a hug. Did I just think that? Did I really just think that? The girl is driving me mad with jealousy. I just want her to love me. "Why does this have to be so difficult?"

I began to shake. My face grew wet. I fell to my side, my claws placed over my heart.

Xxxxxx- Banette's POV

I decided it would be best to report to my Lord after I completed my task. And that is exactly what I did. But what I found in his throne room was not at all expected.

There he was, his glory washed away, lying there on the floor, shivering. I could see that his claws were placed on his chest.

Quickly, I closed the door and rushed to his side. "Lord Darkrai!"

His icy blue eyes were glowing with pain. From that, I could see tears streamed across his face. How long had he been like this?

"Lord Darkrai, who did this? I'll Curse them until they and I both die, I swear it!"

"I-I, no one did this…"

"Then what happened?"

"I… I cannot… tell…"

"Blackmail?"

"N-no…"

"Why don't you trust me enough to tell me?"

"It… would make me… seem… weak…"

I could not believe I was hearing this. The great and powerful Darkrai? No. NO.

I glared down at him filled with rage and disbelief.

"YOU. ARE. NOT. WEAK. Don't EVER doubt that. I never did. Never. And I'm not about to start."

He looked up at me, the pain in his eyes slowly fading. "Banette…"

His movement was fast, but in the next second, I was being held against his chest. "Thank you."

I could say nothing. I could only hug back. Of course, it was awkward, me being about half his size (Exactly a 1',4" difference by calculation), and his waist being so small. But a hug was a hug.

When he pulled away, my face was burning. I was worried he'd notice. I'm willing to bet 100,000,000 Poké that I don't have that he did.

"Alright. I'll tell you why I'm… upset."

Finally.

"There's… well, there's a girl."

An arrow through the heart.

"She's dating the Gengar you gave the potion to. And I plan on having her to myself."

Of course you do.

"She's a very affectionate girl, and very understanding. It just… it hurts seeing her being so affectionate with others but me. But I don't think she knows of my existence, so I can't blame her…"

I couldn't help but mutter. "Like you don't notice my affection…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing…"

"No no, tell me. I told you my story. Tell me yours."

It was only fair. I sighed and spoke my thoughts. "I've, well, had a bit of a crush on you for a while, sir."

His eyes widened. "I… do not know how to respond to that…"

I looked to the floor. "It's alright. I'll do whatever you say as long as it pleases you, even if it kills me."

"I'm… flattered… but…"

"I know. You don't like me that way."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's not your fault I'm not your type."

Xxxxxx- Gengar's POV

In the form of Kyra's shadow, I knew everything that went on. That Eevee, what was his name, Lonely? He is a curse. And she's looming over him like a mother would her baby. She held him. She kissed his forehead. Not only is she being tricked, but she's cheating on me! No matter what happens, I _will _make them pay for this.


End file.
